The Headmaster
by mangalover10369
Summary: Hibari is betraying the Vongola and is serving someone called the headmaster. Chrome and Kyoko gets kidnapped by a snotty female assassin and her friends by the headmaster. Kyoko meets strange girl there who seems to look like Chrome. This is my first fanfic so please. No flames. I'm trying as hard as I can.
1. Prologue

**Heeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy! This is my first fanfiction so please don't be hard on me. . Plus I've only read the manga all the way until Chapter 175. Sooooo, sorry if I suck. XD**

**Prologue**

**.**

**..**

**.**

"Do you know what you're to do?" a menacing voice said.

"Yes, headmaster." A voice whispered in the shadows.

"Then repeat it!"

The voice in the shadows whispered once more….

"We are supposed to trick Chrome into giving up the Vongola Rings and then kill her."

"Good. What else."

"Afterwards, we would-" the shadow quickly spun around and yelled.

"WHO'S THERE!" he swiftly went to the door.

"Headmaster, we shouldn't stay here. There are ears in the walls." the shadowy figure said.

"No need, someone was probably just passing by." The headmaster lazily turned around. He was very relaxed because there was no way anyone could ever get in.

"BUT SIR..."

"I installed a couple million lasers at the door. Plus it's soundproof." He glared at him then smiled. "Now where were we, Hibari."


	2. Chapter 1- Going to School

**Thank you for reviewing! I thought my story sucks and it was so short and because I didn't read the whole manga. Sooooo thank you! XD**

**Chapter 1: School.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Chrome's P.O.V.**

Chrome happily walked down the street to her new school. She was happy because she was finally going to school! She couldn't go before because when she was young she got into an accident that lost her eye and another accident that made her stomach well…. She didn't want to talk about it.

And when she went to school, she didn't have any friends because they thought she was weird and because they thought she was fooling around and just skipping class. It was also because she was the nervous and awkward type of person.

Plus this time, she didn't have any papers and information about herself. She wasn't allowed to use her real information because her parents didn't like her and they won't care even if they found out she was alive. They probably won't care anyway.

However since she uhh… made an illusion to cover it up (except for her eye), she was allowed to go to school. And the fact that she has a fake identity as storm man's (Gokudera's) little sister. Well, it wasn't really fake because Bianchi-san adopted her as her little sister making her storm man's little sister. So she's allowed to go to school.

When she found out, she almost died of happiness. She was literally bubbling with joy! The only thing she was worried about was that her friends might not talk to her because she was very weird and the fact that she lost her eye. But that problem was solved when Kyoko-san called out…

" Chome-chan! Wait for me!" She said laughing.

_K-kyoko-san is so pretty. I-i wish I c-could be at l-least a little bit l-like her. _Chrome thought enviously.

"WAIT FOR ME TOO!" A familiar voice called out panting.

"Hi Chrome-san. Hey Kyoko-san. Let's go to school together." Haru said with a great smile.

Both girls looked at her clearly confused.

"But don't you go to a different school? " Kyoko asked.

"Yeah. I know but we go the same way until I go left and you guys go right! Buuuuttttt, until that happens let's go together!" Haru said grinning.

" K-kay."

Maybe I would have a great school life. After all, I have a lot of friends here in this school and neighborhood. Unseen, far away a shadow came to life…

"Got you herbivore…."

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING! Please REVIEW. For some reason reading them makes me soooooo HAPPY! : D**

**BTW:**

**San134- It was meant to create a mystery and thank you for reading this. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH. ( * ^ _ ^ * )**

**MayanMoonFlower- THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR WRITING THAT IT GOT ME SOO MOTIVATED TO WRITE THIS (even though it was sooooo short and it sucks)**

**I give Credit to my cousin for letting me use her laptop even though she practically annoyed me every 20 seconds writing this.**


	3. Chapter 2- The Plot

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS! I'm pretty much just uploading a chapter a day sorry if that's too slow. Anyway Happy Summer Break! XD**

**Chapter 2: The Plot**

**.**

**..**

**.**

"Bye Haru-chan!"

"Bye! SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL!" Haru said screaming happily and running to her school.

"Come on, we better hurry up. See, it's already 8:50 am." Kyoko-san said checking her phone.

"O-okay." Chrome stammered. She didn't want to be late on her very first day of school. She and Kyoko ran as fast as they could until they bumped into three gorgeous girls knocking one of them down. They were from their school Chrome realized after taking a good look at them.

The one on the left had long dark brown hair with streaks of light red and curls at the end of her hair.

The one on the right had blackish short hair with a hairstyle like her's except a little longer and she had a lot of accessories on.

The one in the middle who fell had a beautiful auburn hair in twin pig tails and was obviously the leader. She was the one who was the prettiest one in the group. She was also the one that was standing and glaring at Chrome with both the brown haired girl and the black haired on both her sides.

"Watch where you're going bitch." The leader said still glaring at her.

"Yeah, get out of our way." The brown haired girl said.

"Respect your seniors." The black haired girl said.

"Ewww, look at her eye patch Aimi." Hoshi, the brown haired girl sneered.

"I know right. It's sooo ugly Kamiko." Aimi, the black haired girl said sneering with Hoshi.

"Are you trying to look like a rebel or something?" Kamiko said laughing at her.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry." Chrome said ashamed of her eye patch.

"Did you hear that girls, she said sorry." Kamiko said mockingly. She laughed and the rest of her cliché laughed too as if it was the most funniest thing in the world. Then the bell rang.

"You're lucky that we need to go." Kamiko said glaring at her once again. Then they left.

"WHY WERE THEY SO MEAN TO YOU!? YOU APOLOGIZED AND EVERYTHING!" Kyoko said fuming and clearly mad at the girls for picking on Chrome.

"N-no I deserved t-that." Chrome said with a smile so fake that even Kyoko noticed.

"BUT THOSE GIRLS-"

"STOP! Just leave it alone, we're going to be late if we don't hurry and go." Chrome said with a faraway look as if she was remembering something with a sad smile.

"Okay." Kyoko stopped asking because Chrome looked like she was about to burst into tears if she kept trying to defend her. _That poor girl. _Kyoko thought.

"Come on. Let's go faster. The bell's going to ring any minute now. We won't want to be late on our first day." Kyoko said gently trying to cheer her up.

All of a sudden Chrome remembered why she was so happy.

"O-okay." She said remembering to go to her new school and have some time in a normal life.

**IN THE SCHOOL-**

Chrome was very nervous because she didn't know if she was in the same class as everyone. Luckily she was in the same class with Kyoko, Storm man, Tenth, Rain man, and many more. However there were bad things because the girls that bullied her this morning were in her class too.

"Today we have a new student. I am Ayumu Akihiro, your teacher. Will you please tell us your name?" The teacher asked.

"M-my name is H-hayato Chrome."

"Anyone have any questions for Chrome-san here? Of course it can't concern her eyepatch or that would just be rude." Only two hands came up.

"Yes, you over there."

"Umm…. Is she Gokudera's sister? They have the same last name."

"Y-Yes. I'm h-his younger step s-sister." Chrome said blushing.

Almost everyone in the room stared at her and stared at Gokudera. The teacher however didn't notice and called on the next person who had his hand up.

"Your turn. What question did you want to ask Chrome-san?"

"Can we see her face without her eye patch? I mean she takes off her eye patch but she keeps the eye underneath is, you know, closed. And…." He said clearly uncomfortable and panicking especially since Gokudera's glaring at him and getting some fireworks ready.

"S-sure." Chrome said blushing. No one ever wanted to see her face before. She gingerly and gracefully took off the eye patch showing her beautifully formed face. By doing that, she took the hearts of the boys in her class. She was one of the prettiest people in their school. Kyoko was also one of the prettiest people in school but she was taken by no good Tsuna. The boys in her class were already forming a fan club for her.

"Umm…. I-is it okay i-if I put my eye p-patch back on." Chrome asked blushing a bit and a little scared of her new "fans".

"NOOOO!" Her fan club screamed.

"Of course you can." Mr. Ayumu said.

"O-okay."

**OUTSIDE AT THE ROOF RECESS**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCHY EYE PATCH GIRL!" Kamiko screamed. "I can't believe she acting all innocent just because she A LITTLE PRETTY WITHOUT HER DAMN UGLY EYE PATCH!"

"Yeah. I know right!" Hoshi said crossing her arms and swinging her hip to one side.

"That little bitch needs to pay for acting all arrogant!" Aimi said doing the same thing except swinging to the other side.

"Wait. I have just got a great plan that would make her never come here again and transfer to another school!" Kamiko finally said grinning evilly and while her brain finally found a great plan.

"That would be great because she is like totally getting on our nerves way too bitch is thinks that she is so much better than us." Hoshi said.

"But how! If we pick on her then Gokudera and his super model sister would hate us and never recommend us to be stars. Plus we all love Gokudera." Aimi said worried.

"Easy! Remember. Master's on our side. Plus, all we have to do is to…"

In the corner of the roof, where the group can't see a boy was sleeping…. Or was he!?

**Sorry if this wasn't what you thought would happen. XP Anyway thank you for reading this (I made his a lot longer.) Plus I'm going to tell you if when I can't do it. ( I'll make it up!) Anyway (again) Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3- Kamiko's Problem

**Okay thank you so much for reviewing. It makes me so happy to hear you like this fanfiction. (I think I suck at this thing.) XD Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4: Kamiko's Problem**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**HEADMASTER'S ROOM**

"Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes." Three voices echoed through the room

"Good. That's really good…"A voice said smiling.

**Afterschool**

Chrome sighed. She was walking down the street with Kyoko carrying her books (she forgot her backpack) and wearing a wig that covered her eye patch. She **finally** escaped from her fan boys. It was self study and it was **horrible in the classroom**! They offered to carry her books, do her work, and do **everything for her**! It wasn't too bad until one of her fan boys asked her out. And then everyone was fighting over her and kept saying that they wanted to ask her out first.

A lot of fights broke out and she just stood there paralyzed because she was the reason that the fight broke out. Then Kyoko dragged her outside the classroom. It was scary to see that even if she was a type of person who would win a fight by beating a person into a bloody pulp.

Kyoko had dragged her into the ally way when they bumped into someone again making her drop her books. More accurately, they blocked their way. It was the cliché from this morning again. Somehow they recognized her.

"So we meet again you bitch." Kamiko sneered.

"Get out of our way." Aimi said

"Watch where you're going, again." Hoshi said

"Don't you have eyes?"Aimi laughed. "Oops. I mean eye." The group laughed.

Chrome looked down in shame. Meanwhile Kyoko was mad with rage. She wanted to defend her but Chrome would just yell at her and tell her to stop.

"Stop looking down. Are you trying to ignore us? Or are you too busy playing around with your boyfriends to actually pay attention to us bitch. Are you really that self centered that you can't notice us. Why don't you take a good look at us?" Kamiko sneered. Then Kyoko spoke up.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! DO YOU FIND IT FUNNY TO BULLY PEOPLE AND MAKE THEM HURT! YOU'RE THE ONES WHOSE PLAYING WITH YOUR LIVES!" She screamed.

"What did you just say?"Kamiko said her voice lining with venom.

"I'm saying stop playing with my friend's life. She has feelings you know." Kyoko said glaring at Kamiko and her friends.

"K-kyoko-san, please stop. I-i'll explain." Chrome said.

"Yeah listen to your friend _Kyoko-san."_ Kamiko said mockingly.

"Umm… S-sorry. I don't like i-it. I m-mean I don't like b-being the center of a-attention." Chrome stuttered really frighten."

"You don't like it."Kamiko said quietly. "You don't like it." Suddenly she slammed Chrome onto the wall.

"YOU BITCH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She was about to slap her when Kyoko pushed her away.

"Run away, Chrome-chan."

"No! I can't leave you here."

"Bad choice." Kamiko sneered. Then she threw a bomb. Not a smoke bomb or the bomb that explodes. It was one with poison gas. The rest was just a blur. Chrome remembered pulling Kyoko out of the way and then running away. After that, when she was 6 blocks away, someone pulled her into an ally way and put a cloth on her mouth drugging her….

**I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected. Kamiko, Aimi, and Hoshi are my characters. XP**

**Thank you for reading this. It spent me a looooonnnngggg time to do this. I wasted 7 hours doing this already so Please**

**Please**

**Please**

**Please**

**Please**

**Please Review.**

**(Even if this is very short)**


	5. Chapter 4- KIDNAPPED!

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I HAD TO FIX IT! I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE!**

**Anyway I am going to make it up to you by updating a few chapters. Hope you like it! XP**

When Chrome woke up, it was pitch dark. She couldn't see a thing. She was tied up from her legs to her hands to her mouth so she can't speak. She couldn't move either because she was still in a daze from being drugged. Suddenly, the door opened filling the room with light and blinding her for a moment.  
"Is that girl awake yet?" A strangely familiar voice said.  
"No. But I don't want to wait for the bitch to wake up." Kamiko whined looking at her. Chrome flinched. Luckily, Kamiko turned her head at the right moment.  
"However, I could help her wake up for you. I hate that arrogant piece of shit. She needs to be disciplined. Plus I could make her awake before 1 minute is up." Kamiko said hopefully.  
"Yeah. We'll help her too!" Aimi and Hoshi said agreeing with their friend.  
"No and when I say no, I mean no." The voice said firmly.  
"Aww..." The trio sighed.  
"Wait. The girl is awake."  
How did the voice know Chrome thought.  
"I know everything." The voice said revealing a person.  
"Ayumu-sensei!"Chrome gasped.

**Kyoko's** **House**

"CHROME-CHAN!" Kyoko screamed.  
"Kyoko, what's the matter?" Tsuna asked worried. Meanwhile Reborn was sleeping on his shoulder. He trusted Tsuna a little bit more now.  
"WHERE IS CHROME-CHAN!?" Kyoko asked still screaming. She was very worried for her friend. What if she is hurt or killed! She could never forgive herself.  
"Calm down Kyoko. When I found you, you were laying on the ground in an alleyway. Can you please tell me what happened!?" Tsuna asked really upset. She was the girl he liked. He didn't like seeing her so upset.  
"I'm n-not sure. All I remembered was that this weird girl in our class got mad at Chrome-san because she didn't like the spotlight and then she got all weird and threw a grenade at us. Suddenly, Chrome-san pulled me out of the way and something exploded. We were around 6 blocks away when someone pulled her into an alleyway and drugged her. Then someone hit me at the back of my head..."  
"Tell me their names." Reborn said suddenly interested in what they were saying.  
"Umm... I think it's Kamiko, Aimi, and Hoshi."  
"It's very bad. They are one of the best assassins in this country. They work for money and they almost never miss their targets." Reborn said.  
"And they always follow their master. Ayumu Akihiro."  
"Wait, ISN'T THAT OUR HOMEROOM TEACHER!" Tsuna freaked out. HIS TEACHER WAS ALSO A MAFIA THAT KIDNAPED ONE OF HIS FRIENDS!  
"Wait, I'm confused, what are you talking about?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna looked at her with his mouth wide open. He forgot she was there!

"Umm... Nothing really. I mean like you know. WHY DON'T YOU GET A DRINK! " He was literally pushing her out of the room. He turned to Reborn. "Help me Reborn. She's not suppose to know about this. She's just a normal person. She won't believe me." Tsuna whispered.

"What are you whispering about? I didn't want a drink Tsuna."

"It's about time she knows anyways if she's going to be your wife." Reborn said loudly.

"Reborn!"

"Reborn. Stop playing around! Tell me where Chrome-san is!" Kyoko said looking at them again and getting mad. She remembered the first time she met Chrome-san. Tsuna had introduced her as Gokudera's step sister last Christmas.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Remember, Chrome-san is very shy so please don't frighten her." Tsuna had told her blushing. It was a Christmas party at Reborn's house and everyone was invited. Who knew a baby could have so much money?_

_Everyone was told to wear what Reborn had sent them. She wore a beautiful black dress that reached just right before her knees and above her chest. It was also a little tight but not uncomfortable._

_Tsuna was going to introduce her to the famous Chrome-san everyone was talking about the last three days._

_"Kay!" She had said. She was very excited to see this Chrome-san. Everyone said that she was very sweet but she was also very shy. She hoped that she wasn't as shy as I-Pin. I-Pin was a sweet girl but let's admit it. Her shyness is very troublesome._

_Kyoko had reached the party room when they met Gokudera and Haru._

_"Hey Kyoko." Haru had said hugging her._

_She was wearing a silver dress that went all the way down to her ankles and had long sleeves. However, the sleeves were transparent revealing her nicely shaped arms. It looked gorgeous on her._

_"Hi Haru. I didn't know that you were dating Gokudera." Kyoko said startling everyone._

_" WE'RE NOT DATING!" Haru and Gokudera yelled blushing so deeply that they looked red. They'll go great together. Kyoko thought giggling._

_"C-come on! We need to go introduce Chrome-san." Gokudera said walking to the door trying to hide his blush._

_"Y-yeah." Haru said pushing Kyoko to the door. Everyone went in and introduced Haru and Kyoko to Chome-san._

_"N-nice to meet y-you." Chrome stammered. How cute!_

_"Nice to meet you. I'm Kyoko Sasagawa."_

_"And I'm Haru Miura. By the way, I am_** NOT**_ dating your step brother!" She glared at Kyoko._

_"But Haru, you two look great together!" Kyoko teased. "What do you think, Chrome-san?!"_

_"Umm... I-I think that you t-two look great t-together." Chrome said blushing._

_"See. I told you. You two look great together!"_

_"Shut up." Haru said blushing. At that moment, I decided to take care of Chrome Kyoko thought._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Now, tell me what you're talking about and where Chrome is."

"Oh well, we don't have a choice." Reborn said."Tell her Tsuna."

"Okay, you know when we said assassin..."

**Wow, I didn't update for a long time now. Remember it was my brothers fault for spilling orange juice on my laptop. Anyway hope you liked this chapter and review!**


	6. Chapter 5- The Truth

**Thank you for reviewing before. I hope you guys review more though. I might be able to update faster if I had maybe TEN reviews. XP Anyway, hope you like this chapter. XD**

Chrome got up. The kidnappers had untied her and replaced the ropes with iron shackles. It was around 6:00am. She couldn't go to sleep. She can't believe that the "master" the three girls served was her HOMEROOM teacher. She finally knew who they were. They were the three girls who are one of most feared mafia in the country. She had heard of them from Mukuro... Before he left her of course. They were the type of people who would do anything for money.  
Anyway, she couldn't really sleep because she was thinking too much about Ayumu-sensei. She didn't really think it was him! At that time the door opened with a slam.  
"Hey are you awake, bitch."  
Chrome rolled her eyes and sighed. Her again.  
"Answer her." Kamiko's minions said narrowing their eyes.  
" I don't need to." Chrome said in a quiet voice one of the only times that she didn't stutter.  
"WHAT! You bitch. You're soooo lucky that master said that we can't harm you." Kamiko said sticking her nose up in the air making her curly hair bounce.  
"Anyway, here's breakfast. You're luckily that we are even making you food." Kamiko said pushing a plate of burnt toast and half cooked eggs to her.  
"I wonder why that client even wants to keep you alive and healthy. Hmmp."  
"What client?" Chrome asked interested.  
"I have no idea. Probably just some ugly old fart wanting a new mistress or something. Master didn't give us the details. Anyway, you're going to get a new roommate soon. Master's going to get your friend with you too. Don't worry. You won't be here alone." Kamiko smirked and walked out of the room.  
After they left, Chrome thought even harder. Who was the mysterious client that they were talking about? It was too weird. Maybe... No it can't be!  
She suddenly got pale.  
Anyone but them. ANYONE BUT THEM!

**OUTSIDE OF TSUNA'S HOUSE**

HOW DARE THEY! Kyoko thought. She had never done anything to make them lie to her. So why were they lying to her.  
Tsuna and Reborn told her a crazy lie that doesn't make sense. They said that Chrome was an assassin and that she doesn't have any organs. They said she used to be a girl named Nagi and she got fake organs to keep her alive from someone named Mukuro, an illusionist or something. But then, she had let him possess her or something.  
Then they said something even worse by saying that Chrome was probably kidnapped by one of the best assassins in the country who would do anything for money.  
She sighed. When would boys ever tell the truth? It was really getting her nerves. She remembered exactly what happened after they told her.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What are you talking about? Chrome can't be an assassin! Quit lying to me! I want to know where Chrome-san is! No more lies! Tell me the truth!" She had screamed. She had enough of lies. She wanted the truth and not a mystical tale of mafia adventures.  
"But Kyoko-san! We are telling the truth!" Tsuna told her.  
He looked very sincere but that can't be the truth. That just can't be! Chrome-san, an assassin! That is just crazy.  
"I bet you were just playing around trying prank me about how you know where Chrome is. I think that you were forcing Reborn to play along or else you would hurt him or something! I HATE YOU!" At that time she was so upset that she didn't care about how much she hurt him or anything. It wasn't fair that she was the only one who didn't get kidnapped. At least she would be able to know if Chrome was okay. She ran out of her room.  
Inside the room, Tsuna was shocked. He told every last detail about his secret life to an outsider and she didn't believe him. She even said she hated him! He was lost in an abyss of thought. Then Reborn slapped him.  
"Hey, quit being so still. It happens all the time. They won't believe you at first. But later they would find out the truth." Tsuna nodded. He was out of his shock. He came to respect Reborn and trusted him a lot. He just wondered when Kyoko-san would believe him..._

_Kyoko ran out of her room. Then she ran into her brother. At least her brother won't lie to her.  
"Onii-san! Tell me the truth! Is Chrome-san an assassin and is Reborn and Tsuna people in the mafia!" Kyoko frantically shook her brother. Her brother was quiet for a moment.  
"O-onii-san. Not you too." Kyoko said running out of her house_.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

She sighed. What if they were telling the truth. She already felt bad about telling Tsuna that she hated him. She shook that thought out of her head. Right now she needed to find Chrome-san.  
She went to the alley where she last remembered where Chrome dragged her to. She went deep into the alley and looked around for clues. She was looking near a box where she found something. It was a pretty ring that she saw Chrome wear all the time in the shape of something she that looks like mist.  
After she put the ring into her pocket, she suddenly fell down and fell asleep.  
"Hmm. You'll bring a good price." Master chuckled. "The tenth Vongola boss isn't very protective of his property."

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS~! I know this is sucks. Plus I made the chapters longer! Thank you and please review!**


	7. Chapter 6 Kyoko Knows

**YAY~! I finally got ten reviews! Thank you for reading this! It's almost time for Hibari to come into the picture~! So I guess this answers your question SkyPrincess430. 1896 RULES!**

**(Next chapter though even if its not much) XD**

**Oh yeah. Sorry for so many flashbacks! XP**

"WHERE IS KYOKO!" Tsuna screamed. it have already been TWENTY FOUR HOURS since he last saw her. She must've been finding Chrome really hard or she was kidnapped trying to find her. Even REBORN is having doubts about her being safe. After all, she was Kyoko. And Kyoko would do anything to help or save a friend. She was just made that way.

"What are we going to do!? Reborn! HELP ME PLEASE!" Tsuna begged. Reborn was very worried too. He kept pacing and pacing around Tsuna's room. She was going to be his student's future wife- and he went into the future before!

Plus she knows everything now. He mentally sighed. He didn't want Tsuna to think he was weak. At least there was one good thing out of this. She'll finally know that Tsuna was telling the truth. All he could do was either pray or bust into their hideout after finding the location. But... He already had people researching that. He just hoped for the best to happen.

**THE HIDEOUT**

When Kyoko woke up, she was treated the same way Chrome was when she first came. She was also tied up. She heard the three evil sisters talking to each other. She then found out that Chrome was here and something about a client.

They were talking about how much they hated doing this job but it was worth it because it was them who insulted them in the first place. But then they kept complaining about how they hated baby sitting them and waiting for them to wake up.

"I hate this job. I can't wait until we hand them over to the client. I can't believe that some people would be willing enough to pay like one million dollars for these pieces of shit." A snobby voice said.

It must've been Kamiko. Kyoko thought. After all, she was the ringleader of these people and the only one that she had ever heard curse. Kyoko closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. After all, she might be able to find some more information about what's going on.

Then she heard something very interesting.

"I just love our jobs to eliminate the damn Vongola and their stupid leader. Seriously, what kind of mafia boss is a 50 year old kind grandfather. I mean like is he for real! That is why the Vongola's falling apart. And the new successor is a short dumb guy named no-good-Tsuna. I bet all the "challenges" we're probably fake or planned to make themselves look good." Kamiko ranted along.

"Wait. I think that girl's awake." Aimi said.

"Yeah." Hoshi said. "Oi. Are you awake?"

How did they know! She had her eyes closed the whole time! She must've listening too hard that she was moving a bit.

"Don't ignore me! This girl!" Hoshi said glaring at her. "Who does she think she is?!" She pulled Kyoko up by her hair making her open her eyes and paralyzing her.

"Hey. Hoshi. Stop, remember? She's supposed to be unharmed." Kamiko rolled her eyes. "Besides, the client said he won't pay unless both of them are unharmed. He added that after he heard that we have her."

"Anyway, since that she's awake, let's give her breakfast and toss her into the room with the bitch."

"Come on. Eat." Aimi said after Hoshi and Kamiko left leaving all the work to her. She didn't mind since it was her turn this time anyway. She untied Kyoko and gave her breakfast.

While Kyoko was eating some porridge, Aimi was reading a magazine.

"Wow! This is really good." Kyoko said surprised.

"Thanks. I made it." Aimi said without looking up from her magazine.

Kyoko was really surprised. She looked at Aimi's eyes. They were brown and they were filled with confusion, hate, and most of all hope.

"Why do you hate the Vongola?" Kyoko suddenly asked.

Aimi just glared at her. Then her eyes soften and she started talking.

"When I was young, my mother was killed by the Vongola." Aimi said softly.

Kyoko was shocked at what she said. The Vongola was one mafia organization that she actually trusted. Some of her most trusted friends were in the Vongola- well she didn't know but still!

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"You don't need to know!" Aimi snapped. "Hurry up! I can't wait forever for you to finish eating!"

Kyoko nodded. She was taking forever to eat. She quickly finished eating and gave Aimi the tray. Aimi snatched the tray and pulled Kyoko into the other room where Kamiko, Hoshi, Chrome, and a mysterious figure they the three called master sat.

"Kamiko, can you please put Kyoko with Chrome." Master said revealing to be Ayumu-sensei.

"Ayumu-sensei! YOU WERE THE MASTER!" Kyoko gasped. He couldn't have been the master who was selling them for money! Even though she heard that he needed money badly because he owed a lot of money, she didn't think that her teacher would actually SELL HER!

She was so shocked that she didn't move until she was on the same room as Chrome and shackled just like her. She just couldn't believe it! The teacher that helped her all the time and praised her was part of a crazy mafia thing.

"Ky-Kyoko-san? Are you alright?" Chrome was very concerned. Kyoko was one of the main people who she respects and _adores_. She didn't like this new Kyoko-san.

"Chrome. Can you please tell me what is going on?" Kyoko finally asked with determination in her eyes. Maybe Tsuna and Reborn was tell the truth about Chrome and every thing that had happened.

**Thank you for reading . I really need to update more. Sorry if Kyoko is OCC...**

**By the way, I fixed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7- Traitor

**Today Hibari finally comes into the picture. (^_^)**

**(But still, at the end. At the next chapter there would be 1896 [Chrome x Hibari])**

Kyoko was very confused. Chrome told her the whole story. She told her that she used to be a somewhat rich girl named Nagi who had got into an accident by saving a cat. She almost died because her parents didn't like her for some reasons and refused to give her the organs she needs to live. They didn't know she heard them and kept saying horrible things about her and how they didn't want her. Then there was this man who saved her by giving her real illusions for her organs. He helped her a lot but then he abandoned her because he only used her for another body. So the Vongola storm guardians took her in.

But... How can there be real illusions! And how can the sweetest people in the world who she trusts as brothers and her ACTUAL BROTHER be in the MAFIA!

This was just too confusing.

"Umm... You don't believe me?" Chrome said biting her bottom lip.

"No Chrome-chan. I believe you. It's-" Kyoko sighed. "It's just hard to take in at once."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No. It's okay. I'll get over it. Anyway, we're getting sold to some client. Do you know who that is?" Kyoko asked wondering.

"I-I have no idea." Chrome said. At that time, Kamiko, Aimi, and Hoshi opened the door to the room.

"Hurry up girls. We don't have much time." Kamiko instructed. Her minions quickly blindfolded them and pulled them into a different room. Then they took off Chrome's and Kyoko's blindfolds and quickly tied them up after taking off their shackles.

"Tell us what's going on!" Kyoko demanded over and over again. They weren't going to get tie up and not expect them to fight against it.

"Shut the hell up! You're going to meet the clients now so try and look pretty!" Kamiko smirked. She couldn't wait to get her share of the money. She went over to talked in front of master and asked him who the client was.

Master sighed. "I don't know. I just know he is sending his servant to retrieve the two money bringers."

At that time,the windows burst wide open and a figure stood holding a suitcase. He tossed the suitcase to Ayumu and went to the girls. He was extremely handsome and Kamiko was already flirting with him.

"Hey cutie. Do you have a girlfriend? Here's my number." She gave him a kiss on the cheek while giving him her number. Kyoko and Chrome would've blushed so hard that their faces were red if they weren't so shocked at who it was. But it was Chrome who was shocked the most.

"Cloud man..."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go to your new master." Hibari said curtly. He pushed Kamiko out of the way and tossed a bunch of money on to her face.

"Don't touch me or I'll bite you to death." He pulled off the ropes that were on Kyoko and Chrome like it was nothing. Then he left with Kyoko and Chrome leaving a stunned Kamiko who was absolutely paralyzed. He pulled Kyoko and Chrome, still tied up, into a black limousine. That was when Chrome couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I can't believed I've ever trusted you." Chrome yelled near tears. She trusted him and she betrayed her and millions of other people just because of some stupid reason unknown.

"That's because Namimori is the most important thing to me." Hibari finally answered. The rest of the trip there was silent. Chrome looked out of the car. She was looking at the scenery. Somehow the scenery looked very familiar. It was almost like it was...

No that can't be. Mukuro said they died. She told herself. She forced herself to believe that they were dead but it was impossible to remember not to believe that.

**I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I CAN'T DO THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY. Sorry if this is short. I'm SOOOOO SORRY!**


	9. Chapter 8- Mother

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. And I am very sorry for not being able to do the double chapter last time. I can only update every Saturday because there's no Wi-Fi in my house and….**

**Anyway, enough of my excuses. Enjoy this chapter. **** (I finally learned how to use emotion cons. )**

When they went into the mansion, it wasn't what they expected. It looked plain and regular on the outside but it looked gorgeous in the inside! It had millions of crystal chandeliers and beautifully designed curtains. It was so magnificent that there weren't any words good enough to describe it!

It was also different from _that__ house._ So Chrome thought it was safe. _They aren't here. _Chrome peacefully thought. I mean as much as she could while she was tied up to her friend and about to meet certain doom with her.

Hibari went brushed aside a beautiful rose patterned curtain revealing a secret passage. The passage went down some stairs and into a dark room. Kyoko and Chrome was tied up back to back and for some reason Chrome couldn't make any illusions to escape. They probably used some type of barrier that prevented them from using any unnatural powers.

The "client" who bought them was probably down the passage. For some reason, Chrome knew something bad was going to happen when Hibari pushed them down the stairs. They fell with a thud. Luckily, there was something squishy underneath. But, when their eyes adjusted to the dark, they realized it was a dead body. Kyoko screamed after one look at it and tried to get off it. Then she fainted and fell down dragging Chrome down with her making them fall onto the body again.

Chrome sighed. _It was probably Kyoko-san's first time seeing a dead body. She would need to get used to that if she is going to get use to this world that most of her friends were in._

She tried to get up but she couldn't. Kyoko was a little too heavy for her. Finally, when Hibari walked down the stairs and after one look, he untied Kyoko but left the ropes on Chrome. He picked Kyoko up and kicked the dead body away.

"Hurry up herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled.

He didn't know why but it annoyed him that she was just staring at him like- like- he don't know. He only knew that she irritated him whenever she stared at him. So he glared at her. She was moving so slowly and acting like she was so damn weak! She already had Mukuro on her side. He glared at her again.

Chrome got up as fast as she could with her hands tied on her back and followed him. They passed what felt like millions of rooms to her. They were all closed. Suddenly, Hibari stopped, making Chrome, who was deep in thought about what was behind those doors, bump into him. He glared at her.

"Go inside. The headmaster's waiting for you. She's been waiting for you for a long time." Hibari said. _She? The headmaster? What was happening? It's her. It wasn't him! _Then it dawn into her. _It was _her!

**INSIDE OF THE ROOM**

Meanwhile, Hibari went inside of the room. When he got inside of the room, he plopped Kyoko into a chair. Then she woke up.

"KKKKYYYYYAAAAA! Where am I?!" Kyoko screamed. She couldn't remember anything that had happen until she remembered the dead body. It was horrible trying to remember it!

Then her eyes adjusted to the dark. She saw the most beautiful lady. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress and she had long black hair all the way to her hips. She was very pale and she looked a little bit like Chrome. But just a little. The Chrome look alike started talking- but her voice wasn't sweet or kind or beautiful at all. It was _horrible! _Like cats scratching blackboards.

"_Where is that girl? _WHERE IS NAGI!?"

**THE HALLWAY**

"Come on, let's go. You have a different room." Hibari pulled her to the room right next to the room Kyoko went into.

Once Chrome went inside, there were dead bodies, both animal and humans, with their organs ripped out and it looked like something ate their organs. There were also many other stomach turning things she couldn't identify. Then Chrome decided that closing her eye would help her a lot.

"Hello Nagi- or should I say, Chrome now." A terrifyingly sweet familiar voice filled her head.

Chrome kept her eye closed. _It couldn't be her. IT JUST COULDN'T BE HER! That woman that caused her pain every day. The one that caused her misery ever since she was born! The one that let her die! It can't be-_

"Aren't you going to _answer me_ Nagi? How _cold?" _the female voice said with mock hurt. She moved closer to Chrome. Chrome opened her eye and glared at the woman's eyes. They were the color black. The color of hate.

"Oooh! How cold! I love it!"

"Wha-what do you want?" Chrome said her voice shaking. That woman was the one that- that almost killed her. She was her-

The woman cackled.

"I just want to see how you are doing. Aren't you going to say hi to your only mother?"

**Okay. Don't worry. Every Saturday I'm going to update at least 1 chapter. **


	10. Chapter 9- Betrayal

**Thank you thank you thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter. Thank you SkyPrincess430 for reviewing so much **** and don't worry I will update at least one chapter a Saturday. ㈴7**

**Here's the story.**

Chrome couldn't believe it. It was her. The one she called mother. The one who tried to let her die because of an "_accident."_ She glared at her mother.  
"How mean! Don't you miss me? I went through all that trouble to get you." Her mother fake pouted. Since she was a famous super model, she learned from all her private tutors how to look glamorous just by fake pouting. "I even had to take your friend hostage just to make sure you won't escape."

"How crazy can you be? Let her go right now!" Chrome said, her voice raising. "And stay away from me and my life." she screamed. She went into a fighting stance.

"If I were you I won't even try."

Suddenly she was pulled onto a chair by a mysterious force and got tied on the chair. She noticed that her mother was suddenly behind her.

"How rude. I didn't raise you to be like this."

"Yes. You also didn't tell me that you were in the mafia._ Mother._" Chrome retorted. After all, the only way to get a mafia work for you is to be a higher member of the mafia than them.

"Nice. You're sharp. Just what I need." Chrome's mother laughed.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Her mother laughed. "Why, to steal the Vongola rings of course."

Hearing that made Chrome's blood turn cold.

"Why-why do you want the Vongola rings?" she stuttered. "The rings won't work unless you have the blood of the first Vongola boss."

Chrome's mother laughed again.

"How naïve Nagi. You think I want to control the world." Chrome's mother went in front of her shaking a beautifully manicured finger.

"No no no. I want to use it for another reason. But I'll tell you another time. All you need to do is to take the Vongola rings from under their nose." Her mother smiled showing her perfect teeth hatefully.

"I'm not stealing the rings from my friends!" Chrome yelled furious.

Her mother sighed. "It looks like you're not getting the picture. I didn't want to do this." She took a razor sharp dagger that mysteriously came into her hand and put it on Chrome's throat.

"You don't get a choice." She said sweetly. "You're doing it whether you like it or not. Remember your little friend, Kyoko?" She laughed a bell-like laugh. "Well… she might get hurt if you don't do whatever I tell you to do."

_I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! _Chrome thought furiously. _She had no right to try and kill me and then say it was just an accident. Next you lie to me, try to reclaim me as your daughter and say sorry. It's far too late! You're the WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD! _Chrome thought murderously.

"Fine." She snarled.

"Oh yeah!" her mother exclaimed. "I forgot! Remember, everything's that's happening right now is your fault, not mine."

"What do you mean?"

"After all, you're the one that's betrayed me." She sadly said. "If you had never done that, I would've never even considered joining the mafia." She said coolly. Then she hit the back of Chrome's head making her fall asleep.

Chrome felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. _NO NO NO! __I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP NOW! I NEED TO STAY AWAKE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON-…_

Chrome's mother sighed. Afterwards, she rung a bell.

_Ding!_

"Hibari! Come in here." Chrome's mother said. The door almost immediately swung open revealing Hibari. He was bowing with his right hand on his stomach and his left hand behind his back.

"Hibari, can you put my daughter in with her friend?" Chrome's mother said.

"Yes, headmaster." Hibari picked Chrome up after untying her and bowing to the headmaster again.

"Oh yeah. Hibari? Can you please stay and guard them? Also make sure the Vongola don't try to look here. Lead them somewhere else. Anywhere is fine as long as it isn't too suspicious. Okay?"

"…..Yes headmaster."

"Good." Hibari left the room and closed the door with his foot. He was upset.

"Why do I need to babysit these two herbivores? I have a lot more to do than to just babysit these herbivores. Especially since this stupid herbivore is always getting on my nerves for no apparent reason and that herbivorous headmaster is making me do…" Hibari muttered hoping no one heard him and report on him.

He went into the next room where Kyoko was and put her on the floor gently. He put the chains that were there on her and kept the key. He sat on the chair near her.

"Why do you keep annoying me? You're just a fucking herbivore that I shouldn't even be bothered with. You irritate me so much and you always get to me. I just want you to do something but you never do it….." Hibari muttered looking at Chrome's face. He suddenly found that he wanted to touch it….

"What the hell am I thinking about!? I don't want to do anything that involves this herbivore." He said scornfully. He suddenly realized that the other herbivore wasn't there. He looked around the room and looked through everything. He finally found a passage way from under a sofa.

He went through and found her with the headmaster's other daughter, Kira. This was going to be bad considering that the herbivore was backed up to a wall while Kira was holding a knife to her throat shouting "WHERE IS SHE!"

**Sooo, how did you like the story so far? I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm trying to make every chapter around a thousand words so if it's short don't blame me. Blame my brother for trying to play on my laptop- computer- whatever it is I don't care. Oh yeah. Can anyone give me a name for Chrome's mother? I'm kind of stuck on that. Thanks~**


	11. Chapter 10- Kira

**Heyyy~. I'm back~. So thank you SkyPrincess430 again for telling what Chrome's mother's name should be. I decided on the name Haruka. So whenever I say Haruka, I mean Chrome's mother. Oh yeah, Hibari doesn't know Kira is Chrome's sister. Enjoy the chapter. I'm trying to update as many chapters as I can before August 22. Plus unlike some people, I have something called camp and I go at seven and come back home at six!**

"WHERE IS SHE!" the girl that strangely looked like Chrome screamed at Kyoko.

Kyoko looked at her with eyes of fear. She caught a small glimpse of Hibari leaning against the wall and screamed, "Help me!"

Hibari sighed and muttered, "This is why I hate herbivores." He grabbed his tonfas and said "I'll bite you to death." He ran straight at the girl that held the knife and used his tonfas to hit her on the face. The girl blocked him and tried to stab him but he blocked her and hit the back of her head.

"Tch. This is why I hate herbivores." Hibari pulled Kyoko up to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Hibari growled. _Always up to the herbivores to destroy the mission_.

Kyoko, too stunned to speak, just nodded._ All she had done was wake up and this creepy Chrome look-a-like went up to her and tried to kill her! What had she ever done to that creep? Thinking of creeps, what about Hibari. After all he betrayed the Vongola, his friends (or closest things he had to friends), and he hired someone to kidnap me and Chrome for some evil person in the mafia. What the _heck _is wrong with these people in the mafia? Causing all the selfish havoc they want just because the want it…. _Right there a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Be careful next time. That's Kira. The headmaster's daughter. She's a mental patient. She hates Chrome too. That's one of the reasons that the headmaster kidnapped you two. Even if she is mental, she is very good at fighting. She almost beat me once." Hibari explained. "You're lucky you escaped with your life."

Kyoko looked at him, her eyes wide open. "Kira-chan. Wait, did you say her name was Kira? What's her last name?"

"I don't know. I think it is Yoshita or something."

"Do-do you mean Yoshida?" She said just above a whisper. Hibari nodded. Then she fainted. Hibari sighed and picked her up. He took her upstairs to where Chrome was. Hibari put Kyoko next to Chrome and went back down stairs.

Hibari picked the girl, Kira, up and dropped her on to the bed that was in her room and tied her up in her bed. Then he put the shackles on her and removed her necklace. It was her power source. If he removed it, Kira would no longer have any power. It was also a picture of her and Chrome together.

Hibari looked at Kira and then he looked at the younger Chrome. In the picture, they looked like twins. They even had the matching eye patches.

However, now the only physical difference between them was that Chrome had short hair. And that Kira was older that Chrome. Now they also had many personality differences. Chrome was a timid herbivore that annoyed him so much and Kira was a crazy mental herbivore that hated Chrome. Either way, they both annoyed him.

He put the necklace in his pants' pocket walked out of the secret passage. Afterwards, he made sure to close the door closed and to lock the door.

_He'd made such a mistake and accidently left it open, nearly killing one of the hostages last time. He would've been killed right on the spot if he didn't come back right at that time._

He went back upstairs and went to watch Chrome and Kyoko. To make sure they won't escape. Soon afterwards, he fell asleep.

Chrome woke up soon after Hibari fell asleep. At first she didn't know where she was and how she got there. Then, everything came back to her. How she and Kyoko was kidnapped, Hibari's betrayal, and how she found out her mother, Haruka, was in part of the mafia and was after the Vongola rings.

In her mind, she groaned. She'd hoped everything was a dream. Apparently, it wasn't. Then she saw Hibari.

She looked at Hibari and studied him to find any signs of weakness. She found none. She sighed. She tried to get out of her shackles but it was tough. So instead, she tried picking the lock with her hair clip. She jiggled it around until it finally clicked. She did the same to her legs.

Then she tried to wake Kyoko-san up.

"Kyoko-san, you need to wake up. Maybe we could find a way to escape before Hibari catches us." Chrome whispered to Kyoko. "Wake up Kyoko-san!" Chrome shook her. Finally, Kyoko woke up.

"Huuhhh… what?..."

"Kyoko-san, we need to find our way out of here. Hibari's asleep. We need to hurry and so then we can go and warn Reborn and Boss about my mother and-"

"Wait. Mother?" Kyoko said shocked.

"Shhh. Yes my mother is the headmaster and we are all in big trouble. We need to warn everyone or else. I don't know what she could be planning because she didn't tell me yet. But we need to hurry because Hibari-" she whispered pointing at him. "is going to wake up any minute so let's hurry and go."

Chrome tried to open the door but it was locked.

"The door's locked. Hibari probably has the key. Stay over here and I'll get the key." She went over to Hibari and tried to find the key from his pocket. She put her hand into his pants pocket and tried to find the key in there. She found something in that pocket and took it out. But it wasn't the key. It was a necklace. She opened the necklace and found a picture of herself and another girl. _It was Kira._

Chrome froze at the picture. It was her sister. The one she had left behind.

"Chrome? Are you okay?" Kyoko said.

"…Yea. I'm okay." Chrome quickly put the necklace into her pocket and looked at the next pocket. She found the key and unlocked the door.

"Come on let's go."

"Okay." Kyoko said absent mindly. She was deep in thought about her dream. Kira was in it and it had been so weird. Like she knew Kira before or something.

"Come on! Let's go faster. They might catch us if we just walk!"

"Kay!"

_Oh well. It was just a dream. _Kyoko thought. _It didn't matter anyway._

Oh, how wrong had she been.

**Thank you all for reading. FYI SkyPrincess430, you don't need to pay in order to join the website. It's all free! All you need is an email. Trust me, it's free. Anyway hoped you liked this chapter. And everybody else too! Just wait for the next chapter. You'll find out how Kyoko knows the girl Kira! **


	12. Chapter 11- What really happened

**SO HELLO PEOPLE! So I'm guessing we're up the part where they escape from Chrome's mother and Hibari. Enjoy!**

Chrome and Kyoko walked through the evil mansion as quickly and quietly was possible. They never stopped unless they were tired from walking so long and was resting for a little bit or if they saw someone.

Whenever they were at the end of the hallway, Chrome peeked out from the wall to make sure no one was there. They only passed someone as few times. Whenever they did passed someone, Chrome made sure to make an illusion over them so they would blend into the background. So whoever passed them completely ignored them like they were blind or couldn't see them.

They were walking for around an hour before they found the exit. At least they thought it was the exit. There were windows around the side of the big brown exquisitely made door that showed what was happening outside. A pretty little bird was drinking from a

"Come on, we're almost at the exit." Kyoko exclaimed. "Look!"

"Umm, Ky-kyoko-san. Are you sure that's the e-exit?" Chrome asked. She was very nervous because this could've been one of her mother's traps. "I-it feels real but i-it could be an illusion. My mother," Chrome practically spat out the name. "won't be a-as stupid as leaving the windows o-open for everyone to see. I-it might be an illusion. It'll probably trap us and then we won't be able to warn boss a-about my mother."

Chrome thought for a moment about how to get out. She could just open the door and have Kyoko pull her back if it was a trap. But Kyoko won't have enough strength to pull her back. She could just…. There she had it. She had her plan.

"Hey Kyoko-san. Come here. I have a plan." Chrome explained her plan to Kyoko and asked her to help with the plan.

"Okay, let's go." Chrome created an illusion of herself and Kyoko and hid at the sides of the door under the windows. The fakes walked towards the door and opened it.

They went through the door when something attacked them. The illusions fought back and defeated them. They kept on walking while the real Chrome and real Kyoko were not far behind following them. The clones didn't get ambushed again.

Finally, after hours of walking, they found a gate that connected to the outside world. However, when the clones went through it, they disappeared and the alarms screeched. Chrome quickly destroyed the gate with one of her illusions and pulled Kyoko across quickly.

"WE NEED TO GET AWAY FASTER! WE NEED TO HURRY AND WARN THEM!" Chrome screamed over the noise of the blaring alarms. The two quickly ran away in a hurry. They were running for around thirty minutes when they finally stopped. They stood panting for around five minutes or so.

When they finally recovered, they finally realized that they were in a town with a lot of people looking at them. They realized they were at the corner where Tsuna and Reborn lived. Both of them ran again into Tsuna's house.

Both of them were knocking at the door until Tsuna's mama came out and said, "There you are Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan. Where were you guys? I haven't seen you for a long time." Tsuna's mama exclaimed.

Tsuna's mama was talking for a long time when Tsuna came out. First he screamed. Then he looked at both of them with his mouth wide open. Reborn was on his shoulder.

"So you two finally came back. Now tell me everything that happened where you were kidnapped. The opposing family might want to kill Tsuna. And we can't have the 10th boss dying in his sleep." Reborn said as serious as ever.

Chrome and Kyoko went into the living room and told Reborn everything. They told how they were kidnapped by Kamiko and her cliché, how Hibari betrayed them, and how she learned her mother was the headmaster of their school. Chrome told them bitterly how her mother was a celebrity and wanted the Vongola rings. Chrome also told them that Haruka wanted the rings for something else other than to control the world. Then Kyoko added something about Kira, Haruka's daughter.

"Chrome, Kyoko, do you know who Kira is?" Reborn asked, his black eyes pierced through her soul.

"…Yes." Both Chrome and Kyoko answered.

"Chrome, you must be Kira's twin sister, right?" Reborn smiled as her with a glint in his eye like he knew everything about her. "I can see the similarity between you two. Especially, since I have your photo right in this photo I found in your pocket."

Chrome immediately looked up at Reborn and saw the necklace in his hand dangling it right in front of her face. She reached for it and tried to grab it away but it was yanked back.

"Give me the necklace, Reborn-kun." Chrome said with a steady but angry voice. _It was her's. He couldn't just take it from her! _She thought a little angry.

Reborn held up the picture and showed everyone the picture of her and her sister.

"Why don't you tell us what happened between you and your sister?" Reborn responded.

"F-fine. My sister and I were very good friends. But my mother liked her more than me because she was perfect and was just like her. She was prettier and more talented at everything. I was happy for her at first but then she started to get arrogant and everything and started to pick on me. We used to wear eye patches for fun. But one day, she went and got drunk even though she was only 13 years old. She had friends that were older than her that introduced her to it. She became addicted to it. I tried to tell my mother- _Haruka_- but she just said that Kira can do that because she was more mature. One day, she got so drunk when I confronted her about it, she started to laugh and pulled out a knife. 'It's all your fault that the boy I liked, liked you! How can he like you when I'm right here! Maybe if I take out your pretty like eyes that he said he liked best, he would love me!' my sister said. Kira pinned me to the wall and stabbed my eye." Chrome said quietly, almost whispering now. Her tears threatened to fall from her eye.

"It's okay Chrome-chan." Kyoko whispered gently. "What happened next?"

"Kira took my right eye out. I reached around blindly and tried to take the knife away from her…. B-but… I accidently stabbed in her…. In her left eye and in her vocal chords. I took out her left eye!" By now Chrome was sobbing. Then what happened next was the most unexpected.

Kyoko slapped Chrome in the face, hard.

"Pull yourself together! What you did was right! She took out your eye, you took out her eye! An eye for an eye! Stop disrespecting yourself!" then she added more gently. "Come on, you are special. Everyone is. Now continue with the story."

"O-okay. Then she ran away and told Haruka. Haruka was furious about what I've done and wouldn't let me come home and I couldn't pay for the hospital bills so I just walked around and I was crossing the street when suddenly my phone rang. It was from Haruka. I answered the phone. She was saying something about today was going to be the last day of my life when a car hit me. All my organs were destroyed. The doctors also thought that my eye was destroyed in the accident. I was so lucky when Mukuro found me. He created an illusion that made everyone think I was dead when the real me was almost completely healed. My mother probably told my sister that the accident killed me making her feel so guilty. Haruka didn't notice that I was still alive until she joined the mafia. Then she most likely told my sister that I was still alive and that I tricked all of them. That's probably why she hates me now." Chrome finished.

She was no longer crying and sobbing. Now that her friends knew everything, she felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulder.

"I think I knew her when she was little. I used to go to these meetings with my father and I stayed in the children's area because a lot of the people who goes to the meeting bring their children there. In the children's area I met a very pretty elegant little girl. She was very nice and she had an eye patch on her left eye. We played together for a long time and she kept telling me about her older twin sister who was her best friend in the world. But her mom doesn't like her sister because her dad liked her sister more than her mom and they had a big fight. Soon he died in a car accident after her sister got hurt and now her mom don't like her even more." Kyoko said. "The little girl told me her name was Kira. Then we played until the meeting was over. After that I asked my dad who her sister was. He said that she didn't have sister because she was the only child of a woman named Haruka. I'm sure it's your sister."

"Good, now that we know everything, let's prepare everything." Reborn said jumping off Tsuna's shoulder.

"Wait, prepare for what!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Why for the mafia war of the Vongola rings of course. I'm going to contact the ninth. He'll give us some supplies for the war."

**Sooooooo I hoped you liked this chapter. (I made this chapter extra-long for you people so you better like it) and I'm sorry for updating so late. No flames. **


End file.
